Don't Let Me Go
by smartestaleck
Summary: "Will I ever see you again?" Jace wondered to himself as he fell into a dreamless sleep.  First time. Hope you like it.  AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :) **

* * *

><p>"Time<em> for you to go, they are waiting." She whispered as she freed herself from their embrace and stared at his sullen features. <em>

_"I don't care. They won't leave me anyway." He insolently said as he hugged her again and buried his face on the crook of her neck and breathed her in,_ _letting her hold him up and keep him together._

_His family is going to leave today and live in a new town because his adopted parents wanted to have a new start and leave painful memories behind. He wanted to stay—he wants to stay but he knows he can't because his family needs him and he's too young. _

_As he squeezed her for the last time, he whispered those three words and finally let go of her. He stared at her and she stared back, as if they are memorizing each other's face. With one last goodbye, he picked up his guitar case, turned around and walked away._

* * *

><p>Jace lied on his bed staring at his ceiling adorned with glow in the dark stars. It has been 3 years since he last saw her and held her in his arms. He thought that as time passes by the ache and longing to be with her would lessen but to him it seems that it was getting more painful.<p>

The first year of being apart with her was relatively easy since they exchanged emails regularly however it became less and less and until one day, the exchange of mails stopped. Jace tried to reconnect with her by emailing her but every time he would send a message, it would just return to him. He accepted defeat and from then he gave up.

_Will I ever see you again? _Jace wondered to himself as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Jace! Jace! Open the doooor!" Isabelle's excited shout was the first sound Jace heard when he woke up. He glanced at his alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was only 8 o'clock in the morning. With a sigh, he stood up and opened the door and faced his bouncing sister.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" He agitatedly asked. Isabelle was undeterred by his cold attitude and threw her arms around him and greeted him a Happy Birthday. As soon as Isabelle touched him, his body tensed by the sudden action but nonetheless let Isabelle hug him.

"Yeah, thanks." Jace said stiffly as he untangled Isabelle's arms around him.

"Welcome, dear brother. So, anyway, I asked mom if I could throw a party and she said YES!" she informed her brother and ended her statement with an excited squeal.

Jace didn't want to throw a party but he knew that Isabelle won't listen to him anyway and so he just shrugged and forced a smile.

* * *

><p>The Lightwood's house is getting full as Jace prepared and took his time to dress up and by the time he decided to come down, the party was in full blast. As he made his way down the stairs, Jace silently observed the party. Loud music blasting through the speakers, girls and boys flirting and dancing, and the mini bar full of people shouting their orders to the bartender, but what caught his attention was the flash of fiery red he saw at his peripheral vision. Turning to the direction where the red thing was, he saw nothing.<p>

_Huh. I must be imagining things. _Jace said to himself as he made his way to the bar.

Just as he was about to reach the bar an unknown person threw its arms at Jace and for the second time today, he went rigid and tense. Disentangling himself hastily he saw that it was Aline, his ex-girlfriend. He groaned quietly to himself and tried to go around her but Aline being Aline blocked his path.

"Hey, Jacey-baby, happy birthday, big boy," Aline huskily greeted him and tried to make it look seductive

"Yeah, great, thanks," he uncomfortably said and successfully got away from her.

Reaching the bar without another mishap he sighed with relief and ordered himself a drink. While waiting for his drink, he sat on the stool that faced the mini-stage where the DJ stood and watched as drunken people tried to sway to the music. Once in a while people who passed by him would greet him and he would nod his head in silent thanks. As the bartender handed him his order, Isabelle appeared on the stage with Alec.

She turned to the DJ and signaled him to cut the music and then grabbed the microphone from the stand. Just as she was about to say something Alec whispered something to Isabelle's ear that made her eyes shine and her face brighten up. Jace, just like any other person in the room, watched curiously at the siblings on stage.

"Hey, guys! Are you having fun?" Isabelle happily asked.

The crowd cheered and Isabelle heartily laughed.

"Well, tonight we have a special guest and she's here to sing a little song for our dear birthday boy." Isabelle said as she looked at Jace with a soft smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Jace rolled his eyes thinking that it was just another one of those girls who's trying to impress him. He turned around and faced the bar to ask for another drink when the song started playing. Without turning around yet, he reached for his drink and drank it in one gulp. Facing the stage again, his body froze. Time suddenly went still and the familiar ache in his chest was the only thing he felt.

_If this is a dream, don't wake me up. _Jace thought as he stared at the singer on the stage.

People were oblivious around him and were just happily swaying to the beat of the mellow music. Couples were in the middle of the dance floor and some boys are looking at the beautiful redhead in front of them most likely thinking of inappropriate thoughts about her. Isabelle and Alec made their way to Jace and stood beside on the either side of him.

The mellow song ended and was followed by the upbeat party songs the DJ was playing earlier in the evening. Isabelle and her brother were smiling brightly and made a beeline to their old friend and hugged her tightly.

"Omygod. I'm so glad we finally found you, Bitchie" Isabelle squealed as she hugged her tightly. Alec stood back and watched with a smile as her sister squeezed the life out of their special guest. Finally, when Isabelle was done, Alec moved forward and hugged their friend but with much less force but as sincerely as Isabelle had.

"Glad to see you again, little miss." Alec told her affectionately.

All the while, Jace was still standing at the bar staring at them with an almost uncertain expression on his face. He watched as his adopted brother and sister hug her and whisper in her ear and then finally he looked at her and found her looking at him too. She smiled at him with that same smile she always gave him before. The smile that makes his bad day instantly better and makes him forget his problems. The smile that made him fall in love with her all those years ago.

She slowly made her way to Jace and stopped when she was just a step away from him.

He stared at her trying to decipher if this is just a dream or was it really her standing in front of him. _Are you really here? _Jace wanted to ask but he can't speak. It's like his body is frozen and he wanted to move but he can't. He wanted to ask and say a lot of things but the only thing he could say was her name like a plea for her to understand.

"Clary."

It was just a single word but to her it meant a lot. Without another thought, she stepped forward and hugged him just like before.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything! :) **

**Chapter 2**

"Please, please tell me I'm not dreaming, Clary," Jace begged as he buried his face against Clary's neck

"Jace, it's really me. You're not dreaming." Clary whispered as she soothingly caressed Jace's back with her left hand the other hand on the back of his neck tracing lazy patterns. Her familiar scent filled his senses that made him close his eyes in pure ecstasy and just bask in the feeling of belongingness.

The party was still in full blast, the loud music still beating through the speakers but all Jace felt was peace. They were still in their comfortable little world when Jace broke the silence between the two of them.

"I'm tired." Jace mumbled softly to Clary.

Hearing this, Clary lifted his head to kiss his cheek and said, "Just let me go and talk to Isabelle then we'll take you upstairs, yeah?" With one final smile, she reluctantly let go of him and made her way to look for Isabelle.

Jace stood there and sighed as he watched Clary walk away. Seeing her after 3 years was still unbelievable for him and his mind is still grasping the idea that she is really here. There wasn't a day that he didn't think of her and how much he misses her. He longed for this reunion for a long time and now she's finally here and he can't help but let an involuntary smile brighten up his face. There were so many things he wanted to tell and ask her but he'll let it all slide tonight and just enjoy her company.

Jace was still deep in thought when Clary approached him with a smile.

"Hey, I'm done talking to her. Wanna go to your room and just rest upstairs?" She suggested.

His face brightened up and nodded his head yes and took her hand to lead hear upstairs.

* * *

><p>Clary had her upper-body propped up on the headrest while Jace laid his head on Clary's chest and their clasped hands on top of Clary's stomach. They were in this position for quite a while and Jace was fighting the sleep that is taking over his body but Clary is making it hard by repeatedly running her fingers through his hair. Tired and sleepy, Jace finally succumbed to sleep and let his body relax fully.<p>

Jace woke up at dawn and found himself lying on his back with Clary almost lying on top of his body, sleeping peacefully. He used his right hand to sweep the hair away from Clary's face and let it linger there for a while. He watched her while she slept and memorized her features and engraved it in his memory.

She looked the same yet different, good different. Her facial features are sharper and more womanly. There were slightly-dark bags under her eyes but nothing a good sleep can't fix. He noticed the light freckles that peppered her nose remembering how he used to tease Clary about it but in reality, he finds it adorable. Then his eyes settled on her lips; the lower lip slightly fuller than the upper which makes it sexier. He tore his gaze away from his face and stared at the ceiling, whispering silent thanks to the One up there and fell back to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly through his window and the heat woke Jace up in his deep slumber. He yawned and stretched his stiff muscles and looked at the other side of the bed and just noticed that Clary wasn't there. Disappointment washed through him as he wondered why Clary left without saying goodbye. Frowning to himself, he got up and went down to eat breakfast.

As he entered the entryway of the kitchen, he saw Isabelle leaning on the bar talking to someone. _Must be Alec, _he thought. When he continued to enter the kitchen, he was surprised to see it was Clary with an amused expression talking to Isabelle. His frown turned into a big smile and his eyes lit up like a kid receiving a new toy. He took quick and purposeful strides towards Clary, grabbed her hand and hugged her tight. Clary let out a tiny squeak of surprise and Isabelle rolled her eyes as she watched the exchange.

"I thought you left without saying goodbye." Jace grumpily said as he kept her locked in an embrace.

"Well, think again." Clary replied and Isabelle rolled her eyes again.

Jace just tightened his grip on her in response. Clary turned her head to look at Isabelle and saw that she had an annoyed expression on her face but her eyes were soft and twinkling with happiness.

"Come on, you big baby, let go of Clary. We were talking when you just barged in and suddenly grabbed her." Isabelle huffed at Jace.

"Shut up, Izzy. " Jace muttered as he kissed her cheek but let go of Clary nonetheless.

Clary and Isabelle went back to talking while Jace rummaged the fridge to look for something to eat. Grabbing the carton of milk and box of cereal, he settled himself beside Clary and paid little attention to what they are talking about until Jace heard Clary mention a boy, a cute and nerdy boy at that.

"No, he's just a friend, Izzy." Clary insisted followed by an eye roll.

"But you said he's cute." Isabelle replied wagging her eyebrows.

Jace dropped the spoon making it clank against the glass bowl and got up to leave the room. Both girls were surprised with the sudden movement and were confused as they watched him leave the kitchen.

Realization dawned on Isabelle as she let out a tiny chuckle but Clary was at total lost.

"Geez. You're like the densest person in the world." Isabelle huffed.

"No, really, I don't know what's wrong. " Clary said, utterly surprised.

Isabelle sighed and said, "Can't you see? He's jealous."

Confused, Clary stuttered "He, um, uh—what? Why?"

"Look, Clary, we were separated for 3 years. No calls, no letters and no connection at all. He doesn't know what's going on with your life. He doesn't know whether you're seeing somebody or not; whether you still want him or not; whether you're going to stay or not. We don't know you anymore, Clary. Do you know how hard we tried to reconnect with you and how sad we were because not only we lost Max, we lost Jace as well? And now you're asking why he's reacting like that when you're talking about a guy and why he's jealous?" Isabelle ended with a scoff.

Surprised and hurt by Isabelle's accusation, Clary closed her eyes to prevent the tears from spilling but a single tear still managed to escape.

"You don't get to say that to me, Isabelle. You didn't know what I went through when you left. You had Alec, Jace and your parents to cope with you, to help you heal while I was alone. There was an accident after you left that left my mom in coma. My biological father came back and now he's threatening us. I had to cut all of my connections to you just to keep you safe and now you're asking me how hard it was for YOU?" Clary retaliated.

With one final sigh, Clary turned around and left the kitchen.

_I'm sorry, Isabelle, but you just don't understand. _Clary wanted to turn around and say that but she just left and continued to walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! <strong>

**First, I just want to give a massive hug and thanks to **_bubbleawesomeness_ **and**_ blali_** & special thanks to my first reviewer ever**_ That Little Girl 13_**. **

**Second, Do you think Jace is too clingy and mushy? **

**Third, since I'm going back to school I am going to update this story every Monday and/or Friday**

**Fourth, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit sloppy! I'm having an off day when I wrote this. **

***Please do tell me what you think (good or bad).**

**Um. Yeah, that's it.**

**-LRB **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Clary sat on the foot of her bed holding her phone and was about to call her best friend when someone knocked on the door. Her tense body slightly relaxed and felt almost relieved for having a reason to postpone her call to Isabelle but the nagging feeling didn't stop. She got up and crossed the room to open the door just to find out that Isabelle's brother was there. Alec with an uncertain expression on his face stood before Clary and guiltily said, "Hey, sorry if I came unannounced, I wasn't sure if you wanted to see anyone."

"Nah, it's okay, I was about to call Isabelle anyway. Come in." Clary said as she gestured for Alec to enter the room.

Closing the door, Clary sighed and prepared herself for the sure conversation she and Alec would discuss.

Silence lingered between the two of them but it didn't last long when Clary spoke up in a sad voice.

"I know why you came, Alec, you want answers, yeah?"

Clary turned her head and met Alec's downcast eyes and saw the unspoken answer to her question.

"You don't have to tell me if you aren't comfortable." Alec reminded her.

Instead of answering she settled comfortably on the couch of her room and prepared for their conversation. Alec took this as a sign that she's going to start and copied her by making himself at ease.

Clary breathed in and gathered her thought as she began her story.

"A year after you left, mom had an accident. She was on her way to the mall to buy materials for her new artwork when a drunk driver hit her. The impact of the accident almost killed her. They had to revive her twice. And the only thing I thought that moment was that she almost died twice," Clary said almost whispering at the end, clearly remembering the feeling of helplessness as she waited for hours while her mom was fighting for her life in the other room.

She sniffled and cleared her throat once before continuing.

"Mom didn't die but was in coma for almost two weeks. Luke took it upon himself to be my guardian and I'll be forever grateful. He made sure I was doing well and took care of me. Simon, my only friend, was there for me as well. He helped me with school work and was always there when everything became too much." Clary paused for a moment.

She chanced a glance at Alec but Alec wasn't looking at her but was looking out the window.

With another deep breath she continued.

"I was at the bookstore when Luke called me with good news, mom was finally awake. I was so eager to go to the hospital, so I closed the bookstore 2 hours earlier and knew Luke would understand. I arrived at the hospital and I remember feeling the tension leave my body when I entered my mom's hospital room and saw her tired green eyes staring at me and a small smile on her face. It was a nice feeling and for the first time since the accident happened, I allowed myself to be happy," Clary said with a hint of smile on her face, allowing herself to remember that moment.

But just like what other people said, _all good things come to an end, _and good things came to an end indeed. A month after mom's accident, Valentine returned. He finally found mom and is threatening her. He wants her dead because mom knows a lot of things about Valentine. She knows what kind of monster he really is. Up until now we are on the run. It's been a year since we started hiding and Luke has been protecting us from Valentine. That's why I'm here in San Francisco with Luke's sister to hide while they form a plan to take Valentine down." Clary finished with a heavy sigh.

Alec exhaled, letting it all sink in.

"Clary, why didn't you tell us about the accident?" Alec asked, breaking the silence.

"I didn't want you to remember the reason why you left New York," She said as tears gathered in her eyes but continued, "I didn't want to burden the three of you with my problems while you were resolving your issues as well. I thought, at that time, that it was time for me to let you go, especially Jace. Then the Valentine happened, Luke said I had to cut my connections with you because it's too dangerous and it strengthened my resolve to let you move on. I deactivated my email, changed my phone number and try to forget about you guys. I know it's stupid and I know you may not see it my way but it's done. I am here now and I'm sorry but all I wanted was for you to be safe and have a new start." Clary said as she finally let her tears flow. She let herself breakdown and let the loneliness and the pain of the past years consume her.

Alec moved from his spot and embraced his pseudo-little sister as she cried. He understood and forgave her already. With a sigh, he carried her to bed and laid her under the blankets. As Clary's sobs turned into sniffles, she whispered her apology to Alec and asked, "Is it okay if you tell Jace? I just don't like telling this story over and over again."

"Sure," Alec replied with an understanding nod and added, "I'm gonna go now, okay? Mom is probably wondering where I am."

With a final hug, Alec left Clary but without whispering,

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. :) <strong>

**So, I changed chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. **

**That Little Girl, Smile 4 the day, Lerial-Shadewing and to the others, thank you!**

**I am working on the next chapter. Tell me what you think? **

**-LRB**


End file.
